


The First Snowfall

by dayishujia



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn’t the first night he spent at ianto’s flat but it was the first time since he started going over there that it snowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> quick little something i wrote on tumblr ( lilmissgingewrites@tumblr.com ) so forgive lack of capitalization, poor grammar, whatever else there might be, etc. 
> 
> inspired by the snow falling outside my window

it wasn’t the first night he spent at ianto’s flat but it was the first time since he started going over there that it snowed. 

"first snowfall," ianto stated flatly, in the same for-your-information tone he often used at the hub. he bent over slightly to better hand the hot mug of coffee to jack before taking the empty seat next to the older man with more grace than jack remembered him having.

jack gave a noncommittal noise and gingerly sipped from the mug, too eager for the coffee to wait until it cooled. he figured he waited long enough for ianto to even make it, he did not want to wait longer. 

"its coming down pretty good," ianto continued, watching jack quite intensely as he tried not to burn his mouth but get a good mouthful of coffee.

when jack had a good mouthful, he glanced thoughtfully at ianto. “do you like the snow, ianto?”

ianto cast a glance out the window. “i haven’t thought about it,” he admitted, “as a kid, sure. rhiannon and i used to have a lot of fun. but now…”

jack chuckled. “i thought you guys really liked when it snows,” jack paused to sip his coffee again, “something about it being romantic or something.”

"i suppose."

putting down his own mug and reaching for ianto’s, jack grinned at the younger man when he was given a questioning, confused stare. “i think i know of a way to make it a little more…. romantic.”

ianto matched jack’s wide grin with a small one of his own, pulling jack just close enough to press his mouth against jack’s. jack pushed himself the rest of the way until he was practically clambering over ianto, pressing a number of kisses to his face and lips. 

"romantic yet?"

"quite."


End file.
